Game of Secrets
by Becca-VON-infiniti
Summary: Sarah had been walking through the halls of Spencer Academy like a ghost of her former self. It was hard to witness, even for me who was thought of to have no feelings whatsoever. As I looked upon her tonight, her brow furrowed and her lips cemented in a constant display of sadness, still I was reminded once again why it was I felt every emotion I've ever felt stirring within me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I've written a few Covenant fanfiction stories but I think this is sure to be the best. Takes place AFTER the movie sequence and will be the last few months of the school year and will lead on into life after high school at Spencer Academy. This story will first and foremost be a romance story with a Reid/Sarah pairing. I wanted to try my hand at those dramatic, love-triangles, secrets, lies, love, etc. Thought it'd be fun! Rated T but let me go ahead and warn readers about language and mature subject matter within this story…rating may change in the future, so just be aware and keep an eye on the author's notes.

You know the drill, keep the reviews coming and always take time to read the author's notes; I usually will ask for your opinions on what you would like to see happen! Always makes it fun and I'd like to think readers feel more involved with the story than just reading it. Well here it goes, enjoy! –Becca

**Game of Secrets **

**Chapter One **

_**Reid's POV**_

I pressed my head against the chill of the porcelain tiles surrounding me in the stark white bathroom. I tossed back another gulp of the chilled whiskey bottle that had been in hand since the moment I arrived. The slow and steady burn of the liquid was enough to make me exhale as I heard Tyler moaning after another round of puking. His head remained lowered in the toilet as I stood over him to ensure he wouldn't pass out again in the floor of the only bathroom I designated for everyone to use in our parties.

"I hate my life…I never want to…drink again." Tyler panted; I couldn't help but laugh at his statement. Mainly because it was about the fifth time I've heard him say it over the course of the school year.

"Just get it out and let's go have another shot of tequila." I said with a smirk only to hear Tyler hurl once again. I guess tequila wasn't on the agenda for him after this.

I sighed while finishing the last of my whiskey; I was already feeling the effects but it only fueled my desire to go grab a second bottle. The house was shaking slightly from music surging through the speakers in the next room. I could hear laughter and random outbursts of incoherent excitement. I think I counted fifty people within my parent's estate and that was two hours ago; the number will have easily doubled. It was by far the best party this year; but there was never any doubt on that notion.

I looked down at Tyler, he was crumbled on the floor and hugging the toilet as if afraid to let go. I leaned down and grabbed a handful of his plaid button up and pulled him to his feet, catching him as he wavered.

"Come on Baby Boy…the crowd awaits." I said to him while supporting him in his steps towards the dark wooden door.

"The crowd can kiss my ass." He grumbled. And so the alcohol induced bad mood begins.

As we left the unnaturally cold bathroom and entered into the heat of the crowd I watched as Pogue directed Tyler to the game of pool against Aaron Abbot; well at least that should cheer him up. Tag-teaming against Aaron and watching him cringe at every stunning victory in pool was enough to a smile on anyone's face. I continued through the crowd and gave the occasional nod to a few passing faces.

I weaved in and out of groups until I made my way into the kitchen. My mother had it designed exactly like a kitchen she had seen in a magazine. Deep red walls, shades of gold within the granite counter tops and a cast iron chandelier swaying gently from the commotion surrounding it. It was breathtaking my mother would say; whatever you say I would reply.

I pulled open the steel door of the freezer where my eyes instantly met with a bottle of whiskey that was whispering my very name. I pulled the drink out and closed the door only to notice a familiar brunette standing before me.

"I've been looking for youuuu." Her words poured lazily from her lips as she began to adjust her shirt in such a way that allowed her assets to reveal themselves. No class: check…drunk: check…mine: about to be.

I curled my lips into a smirk before draping my arm around her shoulders. Amanda Curtis was always a good time and I wasn't about to deny myself the perfect end to a perfect party. I pretended to listen to her rambling about school and something about her plummeting grade in biology as I directed her through the crowd. I got a few winks and pats on the back as we continued through the crowd. I stepped over the empty beer bottles and passed out teens that littered my mother's red oak floors.

"Oh no you don't Reid." I turned slowly; already knowing who it was that was about to stand between me and my latest conquest.

"Kate, how wonderful it is to see your beautiful face." I said.

"Save it…and keep the party in your pants." Kate said with a roll of her brown eyes. How I hated when she would play the prude card and "save" her friend from a night alone with me. I never argued with the girl; mainly because hearing Pogue rant on about how he doesn't want me within ten yards of Kate. Hearing Pogue talk was like nails on a chalkboard when it came to Kate. The guy was in too deep, I tried to tell him but I guess those enticing brown eyes of hers could ensnare even a son of Ipswich.

"Fine." I breathed while guiding the still rambling girl towards Kate who quickly wrapped her arms caringly around her before disappearing into the crowd. I then felt my fingers clenching tightly around the neck of my whiskey bottle. Without hesitation I turned the bottle up and forced down the contents. Upon my final gulp I heard the crowd clapping at my drinking accomplishment. I bowed slightly before feeling an overwhelming wave of intoxication rush over me. That didn't nearly take long enough.

I ran my fingers through my platinum locks before peeling off my shirt; I wasn't one to strip down when I was drunk…but it always seemed to happen. I scanned the gently spinning room to find Tyler or Pogue for a round of shots but they were nowhere to be found. I guess I shouldn't complain; at least Caleb wasn't here to preach to me the error of my ways and how drinking is a quick way to lose control of power and risk exposing us all. He was like a broken record and I was so thankful that a case of the flu had saved me from hearing that annoying record again tonight.

I took a few steps and knew my sense of balance was quickly escaping me; I eventually made my way onto the rich green upholstered sofa. I took a seat and propped my feet up on the coffee table.

"I take it you lost your chance to sleep with Amanda?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I shifted abruptly to the opposite side of the sofa to find someone I was astonished to see here tonight. I was even more astonished to see in a short black strapless dress; how interesting. I forced my mind to keep my focus away from the exposed skin she was revealing and onto what she was saying.

"You win some…you lose some." I grinned towards the blonde who only shook her head in response. Great; did Caleb's disapproval of my lifestyle already make its way into her consciousness?

"We just got through the most horrifying and dangerous event of ours lives…and all you care about is getting hammered and screwing around?" Ouch. Now even with alcohol in my system I could feel the sting of her words. I found myself slightly hurt by the comment, I wouldn't admit it, but I couldn't deny it. Suddenly my buzz was slightly dwindling in the intensity of her words. Fantastic.

I rubbed my eyes in hopes to train my vision to focus on the cold stare from the blonde. She was so intense; we all had changed slightly since the arrival and defeat of Chase Collins, but she had become a completely different person. Tyler and I had decided to celebrate the absence of the renegade fifth son of Ipswich; Pogue had become more dedicated than ever into becoming the man Kate would want to spend her life with and even Caleb had become a spokesman for truth, justice and the other hero type bullshit.

Sarah had been walking through the halls of Spencer Academy like a ghost, a shell of her former self. It was hard to witness, even for me who was thought of to have no feelings whatsoever. Still, as I looked upon her tonight, her brow furrowed and her lips cemented in a constant display of sadness, I was reminded once again why it was I felt every emotion I've ever felt stirring within me.

Sarah was the most beautiful girl I think I had ever seen; and I've seen my fair share. No one compared to her and that first night I saw her standing by the wild flames of the bonfire I found myself at a loss for words. I did however speak, but to my astonishment my nerves conjured the worst attempt of flirtation. I embarrassed myself; something I was not in any way used to doing. Thankfully Caleb was there to use my embarrassment as a means of snaking his way into her feelings. Jerk.

I could have had her; I mean I certainly could have shown her exactly why every single girl is dying to be called mine. I could make her feel things that would blow her wildest fantasies away and I could certainly give her a reason to be smiling when she came here tonight.

"Are you even listening to me?" Her voice broke my train of thought instantly.

"No…I mean yes, I'm listening." I stammered as she gracefully looked away and began twirling a few strands of her golden hair between her fingers.

"Then answer my question, why are you getting hammered and screwing around after everything that has happened? Don't you even care that we all could have died?" She asked, trying hard to contain her building frustration.

"But…we didn't die. Why focus on what could have happened when you could be celebrating the fact that it didn't happen." I impressed even myself with that comeback. I was shown that I wasn't the only one impressed when Sarah returned her eyes to mine.

"Did you just think of that?" She asked with a hint of a smile crossing her lips.

"Perhaps." I smirked. I watched as she brought her legs up to the couch and allowed her head to lean over the arm of the sofa.

"I guess you have a point." She exhaled; almost aggravated to even admit I could be right. Why was it so hard for anyone to admit I was right?

Moments of refusal to look at her perfectly shaped legs extended towards me passed until it hit me. Why was she here in the first place? I would have figured she'd be the last person to leave dear Caleb's side in his time of need. I wondered if I should even ask; I had worked so hard to seem as if the blonde had little effect on me anymore. I had forced myself to act as if my interest in her vanished the second she started a relationship with Caleb. The act was a grand success but I knew the second I started inquiring why she wasn't with Caleb tonight, my act would quickly be less believable. What the hell…

"I have to say I'm surprised to see you here tonight." Sarah's head shot up and she shot me a glare of utter annoyance.

"I'm a grown woman; I'm capable of doing things without permission you know." She quickly crossed her arms across her chest.

"Calm down there princess, I'm merely making conversation." I tried a smile.

"We're not…exactly speaking right now." She admitted while lowering her gaze. I felt an eyebrow rise as I replayed her words in my head to ensure I even heard them correctly.

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked hoping my excitement wasn't showing.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She replied with a smirk of her own. She sure knew her way around conversations. I had always been able to sway every conversation to the point I held the upper hand. I knew how to charm and I wielded that charm like it was my only weapon; but against her I always found myself coming in second. I hated to admit it, but she was immune to my charm and she knew how much I loved to try and change that.

This new side of Sarah that had surfaced after the final battle with Chase was even more enticing than the old. This competition with words, this rivalry between us was the type of thing I found myself enjoying more and more.

"Care to talk about it?" I asked. She titled her head slightly before offering the first genuine smile I've seen in some time.

"Ask me after I speak with the captain." She replied while standing up. I looked up at her in confusion, the captain? If that was some pet name she had for Caleb I would seriously going to hurl.

"Captain Morgan rum…would you care to join me?" I found myself standing before she had even finished her sentence. We made our way towards the kitchen where I found a few butterflies whizzing about my stomach…or it could have been the whiskey. Either way I felt a sense of nervousness creeping in; my heart must have been racing a mile a minute as I followed closely behind the girl I would lamely say I had a crush on.

Sarah closed the freezer door once she had a bottle of rum in hand and a devilish excitement in her expression. I smiled as I quickly opened the bottle and watched her down about half the bottle without a second thought.

"Damn girl, didn't take you as the drinking type." I smirked.

"We all have our secrets." She said after handing me the bottle. With that I took a gulp before handing the bottle to her. I watched in amazement as she continued to drink the rum as if it was water; this was my type of girl.

"GARWIN! Get over here for a second!" Roared a voice. Damnit Pogue, I swear if it wasn't Caleb trying to ruin my life it was Pogue; both of them always had something to say. I whizzed my head around to the self-proclaimed tough guy who was motioning for me to walk over to him. I quickly turned back to Sarah.

"Play nice." Sarah stated before walking back into the midst of the party which was quickly escalating into something far beyond the wild party I had envisioned. As I scanned the wide expanse of living space before me I saw half-naked girls dancing on the coffee table, guys swinging their shirts and some people practically bathing in alcohol from chugging challenges…I loved it.

I then made my way towards Pogue who quickly slammed his hand upon the back of neck before grabbing it tightly.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Pogue asked squeezing his grasp on my neck.

"Apparently about to get strangled by you."

"Cut the crap Reid…I can see what you're doing and you know as well as I do that if Caleb found out you were trying to get in on Sarah in the state she's in right now…you'd be pulling more glass out of your ass than you did behind Nicky's that night." Pogue said as we stood under the archway of the darkened hallway leading towards the left wing of the estate.

"Don't you have to babysit Baby Boy?" I quickly changed the subject.

"He passed out on the pool table. I can't play pool but I can certainly take some time to knock some sense into you!" I quickly pushed his hand off of my neck and faced him. I felt my eyes warming in their desperate desire to portray the power I was dying to use against him. I wasn't about to take a threat from him without showing his the consequences.

I felt energy crackling through my every vein as I continued to stare down the long-haired man before me.

"Knock it off idiot, you can't use here…you'll expose us all." Pogue whispered. I knew he was right but sometimes defending pride meant a little more to me than it should.

"Don't threaten me again. Do you hear me?" I said coldly under my breath as I suppressed my enraged power.

"I'm trying to help you dude, you can't be hanging around Sarah and not expect problems."

"I can do whatever the hell I want." I said quickly. I could care less about what he had to say and I didn't need any help from him. He and Caleb were so far up each other's ass it was embarrassing. That fact alone made it clear that Pogue wasn't interested in helping me; he was just trying to get enough information out of me to run and tell Caleb. I'd have to remember to thank Baby Boy for passing out and leaving me alone in this battle.

"Sarah has got some issues she's got to work out…she dumped Caleb and decided to come to a party. She's out of control." I couldn't believe what I was hearing; that was hardly actions of someone out of control…more like actions of someone finally coming to their senses. Caleb cared about her without a doubt but he behaved more like a father than a boyfriend to her.

"The only issue she has is you and Caleb treating her like she has issues! She needs to be young, have fun and put this whole Chase crap behind her. She can't do it if you and Caleb are forcing you're hero and good guy routine down her throat." It was hard to understand why I chose this moment to stand up for the girl; but by the look on Pogue's face…I knew it was worth it.

"You're about to cross the line Reid…you should really think about this. Do you really want to throw away a friendship with Caleb just for some twisted fantasy you have about her?" I could have punched him right then and there. Caleb and I did not have a friendship…we had a mutual ability and connected family history that bound us together by force…not by choice. And twisted fantasy? I love how even the people who claim to know me better than anyone still refuse to believe I'm capable of feeling something for someone else.

They were the first to say my interest in Sarah was just to be able to rub it in Caleb's face. Sure it would have been a plus; but it was hardly the reason I was interested in her. She was beautiful, smart and I knew just by talking to her tonight that she needed and deserved more than what she's had with Caleb.

"I love crossing lines…makes life more interesting." I said proudly.

"Well just keep in mind that there is no way she'd go for you, her and Caleb will work things out and you will be left without a girl, without friends and I'll be there to be the first one to tell you that I told you so." Pogue chuckled. What a complete dick; I could guarantee you that he wouldn't be speaking to me like this if Kate was around; I'm sure he didn't want to show her his true side…might scare her off. For good reason.

"Don't you have to go call Caleb and inform him of everything that was said here tonight?" I asked only to get a hard pat on the back; the sting from the impact was enough to make me clench my jaw.

"I won't rat you out tonight. Believe it or not I love ya like a brother dude and part of me applauds your ambition…your admirable, but wrongly placed ambition. I'm just warning you dude; it's not going to be pretty if Caleb catches you with Sarah. He loves her man." Pogue said in his attempt to sound like he cared. It was touching, but hardly believable. First rule of the sons of Ipswich…don't trust anyone but yourself.

"Do I have to hug you?" I chuckled.

"Nah, you're good man." Pogue laughed as he wandered off; to find Kate I'm sure. I then made the executive decision to find Sarah; this could be the start of something complicated…but so very worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Secrets **

**Chapter Two**

_**Sarah's POV**_

Hours passed and maintaining composure and keeping my smile cemented upon my face was proving to be harder than I had expected. What was I even doing here? Oh yes, trying to distract myself from what could prove to be the biggest mistake I've ever made: breaking up with Caleb. I'm sure that would also prove to be harder than I had expected.

Before I allowed my mind to go down that path of self-loathing and regret for the tenth time tonight, I took another gulp of juice. I shifted to non-alcoholic drinks the second I found myself enjoying my conversation with Reid Garwin… I couldn't believe I was even talking to him let alone scanning the crowded space for that arrogant smirk of his; both very unwise decisions given the circumstances.

Kate had strategically placed herself in between me and the kitchen still offering up liquid courage and flowing regret. I took in a deep breath and then looked up from the sofa's cushioned headrest to ensure my best friend was still "keeping an eye on me", as she so clearly stated, but I found her exploring the inside of her boyfriend's mouth…again. Perfect, that's exactly what I wanted to see when I was sitting here in the middle of a party, single and feeling more alone than ever.

Maybe I should leave; this wasn't exactly my idea of fun in the first place and part of me felt the absence of Caleb the moment I had told him I needed a break. I told myself I would not go running back to him; that I wouldn't answer his texts or calls and I certainly wouldn't admit to myself that I was already missing him.

"You look like you could use another drink." Spoke a familiar voice. I looked over and saw Reid, conveniently missing his shirt, standing over me.

"Get lost Garwin." I spat.

"So you're back to hating me now? Geez, talk about whip-lash." He chuckled; I was no amused. Reid and I had a very interesting relationship to say the least. We cared about each other on levels we had yet to even acknowledge or discuss; but then we had this anger and hatred for one another that we we're quick to dish out to one another the second we had the chance. He hated the person I had become with Caleb. Every reason why Caleb had fallen in love with me were the same reasons why Reid grew to hate me. I on the other hand hated Reid and who he pretended to be around all of his "followers". Life of the party, player, bad boy…all of that was so sickening to me but that's who he took pride in being. We weren't ourselves around anyone; and yet we were the only ones who knew that about one another; there in lies the main reason why we still hated each other.

But he couldn't fool me; I've seen the way he looked at me when he thought I wasn't looking. And I knew he had been dying to have a chance with me ever since we first met; I wasn't born yesterday and I was no idiot when it comes to recognizing when a Son of Ipswich was falling for me.

"Did you get in trouble with your mother over there for talking to me?" Reid smirked. Why did he always have to make light of situations; him and I talking was going to lead to some serious problems if…or I should say when Caleb finds out about it. Caleb had quite the temper, but it wasn't like I could tell anyone about that side of him. They wouldn't believe me or claim it was some desperate attempt in getting attention. He was the leader, the hero and the golden boy at Spencer Academy; and I was just another dumb blonde who managed to get in good with the most popular guys walking the hallways. To everyone at Spencer Academy I just got lucky; nothing more.

"Reid please…I'm not in the mood." I spat once again. I still couldn't understand why I could be so hateful to the blonde; but I was in no mood to start questioning my actions regarding Reid.

"You know what…one day you'll look back and regret pushing away the only person who could have made you feel like you were more than just the blonde that dated Danvers." He said while throwing back his red plastic cup of beer. My eyes widened slightly; well it wasn't every day he managed to throw words like that towards me. I watched as he turned and started to walk away.

"Wait…wait don't leave." I said to both of our surprise.

"Why, want to go another few rounds of insulting one another?" Reid asked as he turned back around to face me.

"No; I honestly don't even know why I'm here or what I'm doing anymore." I admitted. I watched as Reid twisted his lips into a grin.

"What? Are you going to make fun of me for saying that?" I snapped.

"Actually no, I was just thinking that this is the first time I've ever heard you say the truth about what you're thinking." Reid said as he fell upon the sofa. He then tilted his head towards me and I watched as his drowsy eyes stared at me. That was one of the few ways you could tell Reid was drunk; his eyelids would hang a little lower than usual or he would start to flex his biceps in the reflection of any mirror or window in sight.

"I broke up with Caleb today." I whispered; almost afraid to even bring up the subject of Caleb around Reid. The two weren't exactly close. In fact; if it wasn't for the fact they shared the secret of magic, the two wouldn't say more than two words to one another without causing a fight. Caleb would spend hours talking about his hatred for the careless and rebellious nature of Reid; he was a pathetic excuse for a man and didn't deserve the gift of using according to Caleb. I often wondered if jealousy was hidden in all that energy spent on running Reid's name and reputation into the ground; but who knows.

"I heard."

"Are you going to keep up the nonchalant routine or can we indulge in an actual conversation?" I asked while glaring at him.

"By all means; indulge me." Reid winked. I shook my head in aggravation. He was so unbelievable sometimes.

"I bet everyone thinks I've gone crazy…why else would I dump Caleb?" I forced a smile as my anxious hands began fiddling with the black cotton fabric of my dress.

"Well I could name quite a few reasons why you would dump Caleb; having a brain would be one reason for instance." Reid replied. I couldn't help but smile at that remark. The hatred between Reid and Caleb literally knew no bounds.

"Pogue and Tyler think I've gone off the deep end don't they?" I asked; almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I'm not one to sugar-coat things; so let me just say, yes. They think you've lost your mind. But you should know that Pogue only says that because he's secretly in love with Caleb. Seriously…they got some sick admiration for one another, it's creepy as hell. So anything other than worshipping Caleb is a crime to Pogue. And Baby Boy, well he can't remember half the shit that goes on around here anyway so I wouldn't worry about what that airhead thinks." Reid said while propping his feet on the coffee table. I was quite impressed with the words coming out of his mouth at the moment. I think, if I'm not still slightly intoxicated, that he's trying to make me feel better.

"Thanks Reid." I smiled at him.

"I love it when you say my name." He quickly added.

"And there you go again. Are you only capable of being serious for short amounts of time or something?" I said trying not to show that I was actually enjoying talking to him; for the second time tonight. This must be some weird, parallel universe or something.

"So…what's your plan princess?"

"I have no idea. No plan is the plan I guess, if that's possible." I sighed.

"That's the perfect plan; I've been living that plan for my entire life now. And look at how great things are going for me!" Reid announced while motioning to the room filled with the many admirers and fans he's made for himself. Despite the questionable actions of the guy; he certainly had a lot of friends and he had a lot of respect within the hallways of school. Reid and Caleb both we're by far the most popular guys in attendance at Spencer Academy; for very different reasons but both received the same prestige from such popularity.

I looked over and happened to catch a glimpse of what was sure to make a thousand views on YouTube before morning. Through the crowds of gathering teens pulling out their cell phones I could see Tyler climbing up on the pool table; wearing nothing but red plaid boxers, singing very loudly and very off key, the milkshake song. My jaw dropped the same time that Reid's head lowered in shame and aggravation.

"I think you might want to go get him off of there…before he hurts someone, or himself!" I laughed as I felt a pat on the shoulder from Kate standing and laughing behind me from the scene playing out before everyone's eyes to see.

"Go get your boy Reid." I heard Pogue shout. Reid then shook his head before looking up at me again.

"Excuse me. I've got to go kill a former friend of mine." He said under his breath while standing and making his way towards the drunken performance. I felt my sides aching as I continued to laugh while Reid scooped the dark haired teen and threw him over his shoulder. They both then disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

"Come on girl; let's get back to the dorms! The entertainment is officially over." Kate smiled while twirling the keys to her newest ride since she totaled her last vehicle. I loved Kate but driving with her was not for the faint of heart, that's for sure.

"By Baby, I'll call you later." She said to Pogue before capturing his lips once again. I then followed her out of the warmth and aroma of alcohol and stale pizza and into the fresh night air.

* * *

"You and Reid sure were talking quite a bit tonight. Is there something going on between you two?" And so it begins. The onslaught of interrogations has officially begun. I knew at least I could be honest with Kate without her running and telling, word for word, everything I say to Caleb. She was truly a good friend; she couldn't resist a good conversation or the latest gossip, but she could keep a secret and that was more than I could say about anyone else I've met here at Spencer Academy.

"Nothing going on really…but I won't deny how much I enjoyed talking to him. When he's not being a dick, he's actually a pretty okay guy." I said, finding myself smiling as I ran a brush through my hair. I watched as Kate flashed a devious smirk towards me. I guess saying that he's an okay guy was all she needed.

"An okay guy? Now that's a lot coming from you. I should tell you that I know for a fact that he's more than an okay guy. He's quite the charmer and romantic. Even keeps a picture of his dog in his wallet; oh and he has a soft spot for romantic comedies…but don't you dare say anything. He'd kill me!" Kate laughed. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"And how do you know all of this?" I asked while pulling back the comforter of my bed.

"Well, you have to promise not to say anything. ESPECIALLY to Pogue…I'd never hear the end of it!" She said while pointing her index finger towards me; her way of indicating she "meant business".

"I promise! Now out with it!" I said; eager to find out how she knew so much about him.

"We kind of had a thing a while back; just a little thing. But I'm telling you girl; get him away from everyone and everything…he's prince charming complete with an eight pack." Kate said. I felt my jaw dropping once again. Kate and Reid? I would have never guessed that would ever be even remotely possible. I couldn't exactly say that I was hurt to find out such a thing; but I was starting to see that perhaps even in this close-knit group…we all had our secrets. I certainly had a few of my own.

**A/N: **Okay so I went ahead and changed the rating to M; mainly to ensure I don't overstep any rated T boundaries by mistake! This is a story I'm writing for fun; my next big action/adventure fanfiction will be posted within the next few days it's called **Blood and Champagne **and I'm very excited to post it! But this story will be a lot of fun to write and I hope it's a lot of fun to read as well! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks! -Becca


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for reading and following; and I want to thank kvsgirl for the awesome reviews, I'm glad someone agrees with my character portrayals and don't worry, I might just find a way to rub Kate and Reid's relationship in Pogue's face, more fun for the story! Well hope everyone enjoys this next chapter, keep those reviews coming! -Becca

**Game of Secrets **

**Chapter Three**

_**Reid's POV**_

Awkward. That's the word that perfectly describes the lunch table situation today. Kate and Pogue were arguing as they so often were, Tyler was slumped into his seat hoping his crush Stephanie Haney didn't catch him eyeing how low cut her shirt was, Sarah was sitting beside me, which wouldn't be so bad if Caleb wasn't sitting directly in front of us, staring a whole straight through me. His clenched fists were proudly on display upon the lunch table.

Sarah was quickly losing her nerve being away from Caleb; mainly because the backlash she received from our peers was becoming overwhelming. Didn't know the entire school was so invested in a Caleb and Sarah fan club. It was ridiculous; but to Sarah it was yet another reason why she felt the need to work things out with Caleb…again.

I suppose I should have known it was only a matter of time before she would go back to him; but it had only been two days and she was already showing signs of just how miserable she was without being super-glued to Caleb's side. I was contemplating my next move, my attempt to win over her heart; I had been feeding my ego all morning and yet as I sat next to her I found myself becoming sick to my stomach. The effect she had over me, these god forsaken butterflies she gave me was beyond irritating. I hated this pathetic excuse for a man I became around her; but then again, part of me wondered if this is the way it's supposed to be. She made me feel; and that's something that no other girl has been able to do…that had to mean something.

"It's um, good to see the sun shinning this morning…don't you think?" Sarah attempted to start conversation until the echo of Kate slamming her hands against the table reached our ears. She was now hovering over Pogue who was as wide-eyed as every other student within the lunchroom.

"That's it! I'm sick of you not trusting me!" Kate growled before storming off into a crowd of her popularity hungry followers who were ready to hear all about her drama filled life in the girl's bathroom.

"What the hell has gotten into the girls around here?" Caleb muttered. Sarah instantly shot him a look of disgust. Wonderful, round two of the dysfunctional couples.

"Care to elaborate on that?" She spat.

"Yes, please elaborate Caleb." I just had to say something, I couldn't resist. I allowed my smirk to shine only to watch Caleb lower his head to give his own version of an intimidation tactic.

"You've got some nerve Reid." Caleb said sternly, well that didn't take long for him to deflect the situation to me. I felt words of built up anger towards him making their way to my tongue but I managed to remain quiet. Instead I turned to Sarah who seemed to be waiting for me to explode; like she was already anticipating it.

"What's wrong Reid; don't have a bite behind your bark?" Pogue quickly added. Oh, how they loved to try my patience. I sent a glare towards Pogue who was always quick to show a sense of bravery when Caleb was around to back him up.

I looked around the cafeteria, hoping that something or someone could distract me from my much anticipated retaliation. I felt it coming, my blood was boiling.

"I'm going to kick your fucking ass Pogue! Why don't we step outside and I'll show you what true power is!" I yelled.

"GET UP COWARD!" I screamed, I felt every vein bulging as I stood and leaned in towards Pogue who was doing his best to play the calm, cool and collected card. He rolled as his eyes as I tried to regain some sense of composure but then I turned to see Caleb looking at Sarah with a smile. Was this a set up? Suddenly my pride over my comeback faded and I watched what little chance I might have had with being with Sarah shatter right in front of me.

"So this guy…really Sarah?" Caleb asked in that condescending tone he loved so much. Sarah slid further into her seat and allowed her blonde hair to fall over her now embarrassed expression.

I shoved my chair aside instantly, crashed through the double doors and made my way into the grass lawn. I breathed in deep the air and felt the warmth of the sun slowly disappear behind the clouds. I looked down at my jacket pocket and pulled out my emergency stash of cigarettes. So much for quitting but I wasn't one for being a quitter regardless. I chuckled to myself before unraveling the plastic and allowing my fingers to finally grasp the small cylinder that I was hoping to bring my nerves some comfort.

One spark of my lighter later, I was breathing in those amazing toxic fumes I had missed for two weeks now.

"Smoking is a bad habit you know." I heard a voice approaching; Sarah.

"Haven't you heard, I'm full of bad habits?" I exhaled a cloud of smoke as I watched her walk closer.

"I'm…sorry about what happened back there. They were out of line…and they knew it." She said while crossing one leg over the other as she stood.

"Hey they cast the line, and I took the bait. I always do." I said while reaching for a second cigarette. Those fuckers; I was going to have to keep my distance from them today if I had any hope of not starting a fight.

"Well still, I'm sorry for everything. I better get back; maybe I'll see you around tonight at Nicky's." She smiled, I felt myself smiling in return. She then turned; her uniform skirt twirling slightly before she walked back towards the doors where I saw a sight I could have gone without seeing. Caleb.

He was standing there waiting for her to return; they then began walking together alongside the sidewalk towards the main building. Are you fucking kidding me?

I threw my cigarette down and made my way towards the parking lot. Baby Boy would just have to deal with me taking his hummer. I didn't have the patience to see Caleb making his way back into Sarah's good graces; I could see his smug smile now when he knew I would be watching him weasel his way back into a relationship with her. Pogue would be waiting to tell me that infamous "I told you so" line around every corner. Yeah, there wasn't a chance in hell that I would stick around for all that.

"Oh no you don't! You're not leaving me stranded here to wait around for you remember to come pick me up or not." Damnit. I turned to see Tyler standing with his arms folded, how like a parent; keeping me away from a good time and a huge pain in my ass.

"Aw come on Baby Boy, I can't be here…not today." I whined.

"Grow a set and come on, the day is half over and then you can go get drunk at Nicky's. He set aside some beer for me anyway; I helped him close up that one night so he set aside a stash of beer for me. My beer is your beer bro." I lowered my head and followed Tyler back towards the building. I guess beer got the best of me yet again today.

"You know…next time you tell me to grow a set I'm going to punch you in the throat." I smirked while throwing my hand around the back of his neck.

"Sure thing tough guy." He laughed. I had to admit, Tyler Simms was the one and only bright side in all of the sons of Ipswich, well aside from the ability to use magic. The guy was like a brother to me and I was just thankful he saw right through Caleb and Pogue's bullshit just as I did.

Tyler was the peace maker or the middle man in this unnatural and untraditional group of guys we had in this little group of ours. I hated he had to carry the weight of keeping us all on speaking terms but someone had to do it. He would always place himself in between me and Caleb or me and Pogue if a fight was brewing; I'm sure he would have done the same in the lunch room had he truly believed fists would have started flying. I guess he had more trust in me not throwing a punch than even I had in myself.

* * *

Nicky's was busy as usual tonight. It rarely mattered if it was a Monday night or Sunday night; Nicky's always attracted a crowd. There were leather faced bikers there for their cold beer after a ride and eager teens hoping to score a round of drinks under the table. Nicky had a soft spot for his younger clients; we deserved a drink or two after the academic bullshit we had to put up with, he would say. He was my kind of guy and that notion only deepened as he slide a bottle of beer disguised as a soft drink.

"Long day?" Nicky asked with a half smile after I took a sip from what I quickly distinguished to be Guinness.

"You have no idea." I replied while leaning against the polished wooden bar counter. The neon signs and jukebox were illuminating the space with every color in the spectrum. The smell of soggy cigarettes and grease filled my senses as the sounds of bar fights, bets in pool and the occasional female giggle surrounded me. This was home.

"Most people find it helpful to talk to a friendly bartender; to get an objective point of view." Nicky said, I raised an eyebrow as he tossed a stained white rag across his shoulder.

"Good thing I'm not most people."

"And good thing I'm not a friendly bartender." Nicky quickly added. I laughed before sending a light nod to him. I really liked that guy.

I weaved out of a few clusters of people and made my way to where Baby Boy was sitting at a table. I took a seat and immediately felt Tyler's eyes on me. He was hoping I would talk to him, tell him how I was feeling and why; I don't know why, I never talked to him about feelings and shit and I certainly wasn't about to start.

"Are we ever going to do what normal friends do? You know they talk and help each other out of a shitty situation."

"We're not normal and we're not a bunch of girls Baby Boy, we drink beer and talk sports." I said while turning back my drink again.

"You're hopeless, how do you expect to get a girl like Sarah when you can't even talk to your best friend about what's on your mind?" I shot him a glare.

"Do you really want to go there right now?" I said. He quickly shook his head before folding his arms in hopes to pretend he hadn't tried for the fifth time today to talk to me about Sarah.

"Caleb better not come here tonight…I'd hate to bloody up that face of his." I grumbled through the rim of my bottle.

"Well, you do remember what happened the last time you-" Tyler started before I shot him yet another glare. That's something we don't talk about and he knew it; so what if it _appeared _like Caleb kicked my ass right outside the bar last time I got angry. He got lucky and he was practically on steroids that night because of being so close to ascending; hardly a fair fight. Being hopped up on magic was the only thing that let him win. I had in my mind that I would pay Caleb a visit on my eighteenth birthday and see how he liked the advantage being in my favor. Talk about a birthday gift that would put a smile on my face; beating Caleb's face into the ground would be hard to top.

"Don't get us thrown out of Nicky's again tonight Reid." Tyler said.

"You're not up to anything are you Reid?" asked a voice; well if she's here it must mean Caleb is around.

Sarah took a seat next to me, I tried my best not to look in her direction to even indulge her in conversation after the stunt she pulled today; but still I saw the shimmer of her skin under the lights above and I turned to her. Wearing a white dress and cowgirl shoes, typical bar attire for her and damn did it suite her well.

I threw back another gulp of my drink until I realized it was empty; never a good sign.

"What are you not talking to me tonight?" I felt my anger stirring within me once again today; she was either unaware of what she put me through today or she knew, she knew damn well and she was just flaunting it in my face.

"Now might not be the best time Sarah." Tyler stepped in.

"Why, is Reid not capable to speaking tonight or is he just being a jerk as usual?" And here we go again; I wondered if there was a sign on my forehead instructing people to hurl insults and push every button I had just to get a reaction.

"I can't do this Sarah. I just can't do it anymore, I'm done." I said while wavering for another beer from Nicky. I knew I was going to need a few more rounds to get me through this conversation.

"Can't do what, what are you talking about?" She asked, her face riddled with confusion.

"Don't play dumb, you know how I feel about you! Everyone knows! And you, you keep pulling on my strings, well I'm not going to play this little puppet game anymore. I'm fucking done!" I didn't realize how loud my voice was getting or how far my voice was traveling until I sensed pairs of eyes upon our table. Both Tyler and Sarah were sitting, their jaws opened and eyes stuck in astonishment.

I shook my head and walked towards the bar; the beer wasn't coming fast enough for my taste and the tension at the table was enough to suffocate me. Was I really done? Did I mean what I said to her? Well I certainly hope I would find a way to carry out my own words; I really couldn't keep playing this game anymore, no matter how much I cared for her or what I do, she would never be mine. Caleb would always be better than me, I would always finish last and I would never get the girl. It was time to face the facts.

As the second beer was slid towards me I turned to see Caleb walking towards me, his face was red in anger and even in the dim lighting I could see his eyes flicker to deep shades of black. Well this was certainly interesting.

I turned back and gulped down every drop of my beer and allowed my lips to smile towards the towering teen.

"Let me guess, you didn't come here to talk?" I asked. I was quickly answered by Caleb grabbing two handfuls of my jacket and shoving me hard against the edge of the bar counter.

"Outside. Now." He growled before releasing his grip on me. I kept my comebacks to myself as I followed his steps towards the door. As I made my way out I sent a wink towards Tyler who quickly stood and followed. I watched as Sarah did the same; looks like the whole gang will be there to cheer Caleb on…fantastic. The much anticipated round two between me and Caleb was about to begin. I had two beers in me and a 'don't stop using until he's laid out on the pavement' mindset, this...should be good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Secrets **

**Chapter Four**

I made it outside, back in the eerily familiar back alley where Caleb and I typically fought our way through any disagreements or misunderstandings. My eyes caught sight of shards of glass glistening under the street light; remnants of our last fight…the fight I'd rather not recreate here tonight.

I propped myself against the wall and watched as Caleb paced back and forth grabbing handfuls of his dark hair. My oh my, how pissed the golden boy was tonight. I folded my arms across my chest as Tyler took a seat on the wooden steps nearest me.

"I tried to be nice to you Reid…I really have tried." Caleb started as his steps came to a stop.

"When was that? I must have missed it." I replied with a smirk. Caleb's fists were tightening as he lowered his gaze towards me; trying to intimidate me? How amusing. I love when he thought he could actually cause me to be afraid of him. Please, the day I fear Caleb Danvers will be the very day hell freezes over.

"I will wipe that smirk right off your face." He said in a low tone.

"I'd like to see you try." I chuckled. I was almost enjoying this; I obviously had the upper hand in the emotions department for once. This was the one time Caleb was on the verge of losing control instead of me. Whatever was on the big guy's mind was clouding his usual level-headedness. I couldn't understand why he brought me out here or why he was even pissed at me to begin with; he got the girl…what else did he want from me? I guess he could still be pissed I spoke and might have flirted with Sarah at the party, but c'mon, let it go. Jealousy, although very expected when it came to how men feel towards me, was very unbecoming.

As I tried to make sense of Caleb's behavior I had missed Caleb's eyes darkening into a deep shade of black. It wasn't until Tyler stood up and gently threw a back hand into my chest that I realized Caleb was about to show the extent of his anger. I looked up at him, the almighty Caleb Danvers, standing tall and proud with his hands extended out, ready to use his power against me. So he wanted to play after all, good. I've been waiting a long time for this.

I felt my face tingling with warmth as I allowed my eyes to go black. I began feeling the surge of energy crackling within my veins, if he wanted to fight, I would give him one hell of a fight.

"Oh no, not again! Caleb what the hell is your problem?" Tyler asked as he began shoving me back against the wall. I tried to shove him aside but despite Tyler's smaller stature, he was strong. He quickly pushed me hard against the wall; I felt my very breath threaten to escape me. Tyler stood now extending his other arm out to prevent Caleb's advance.

"Get out of my way Tyler, this doesn't concern you. It's between me and that backstabbing bastard!" Caleb roared. Ouch, such harsh words. He was fired up that's for sure.

"No! We will talk about this like adults, or I'll put both of you immature fuckers down!" Tyler growled. I raised an eyebrow until Tyler turned back towards me and I noticed his eyes had grown as dark as my own. He was serious. I wasn't about to use against the kid or protest his noble intentions, I raised my hands in the air to show I was backing down.

I then watched as Caleb began to charge towards Tyler. Clouds of dust began forming with every step Caleb took. Before I could step up, Tyler shoved me back once more before throwing both his hands up and forming a large mass of energy before him and slamming it hard into Caleb, sending him flying back. He crashed onto the ground hard; I could hear the sound of his clothing tearing as his body slid across the rugged asphalt. My jaw dropped, did Tyler just use against Caleb? That wasn't something you see everyday.

"Walk away Tyler…I'm warning you!" Caleb roared as he slowly picked himself off the ground. Veins were pushing through the skin across Caleb's temples. His teeth were on display as he spoke; he looked like a rabid animal. Jaw clenched tight and his body hunched over as he set himself up for another charge. I could sense his power rising to levels I had not yet sensed from him before. I turned and grabbed a handful of Tyler's hoodie and pulled him back. I wasn't about to let him get hurt for something Caleb obviously had against me. Tyler looked at me in confusion until I threw him a smile. This was not his fight.

I turned and began walking towards Caleb until I felt the warmth of his heavy breaking upon my skin. He was looking down at me with such anger; you would I was Chase fucking Collins, the way he was glaring at me. I wasn't one for delaying the obvious, so I began forming a ball of energy within my hands; the glow of the energy illuminated the full extent of the vengeful expression of the man before me. I poured as much power into the blast as I could within the seconds I took to drive the blast into Caleb's stomach. With a growl I released the energy until I felt two large hands wrap themselves around my throat.

My energy blast dissipated almost as quickly as I conjured it. My hands climbed up to my throat as I tried to peel away Caleb's chokehold. The more I struggled, the tighter his grip became. I felt my lungs begin screaming for air as I watched Caleb stare into my eyes as if he wanted to see the life fade from my eyes. I began coughing and struggling to speak.

"C-Caleb." I managed to choke out. Suddenly I felt my own anger rising within me, I did the only thing I could think to do, I hurled my foot hard into him. I wasted sure what I managed to kick but it was enough to feel his hands release me. I stammered backwards. I began coughing while trying to get a decent intake of air; I turned to see Tyler had disappeared…wonderful. Left alone with the bull, how like my luck.

"Mind telling me…what the fuck all this is about? I know you hate me…but damn, this seems to be going a bit overboard…don't you think?" I panted while quickly standing to my feet. The chill of the night air was starting to sting my very lungs

"SARAH!" He shouted as he continued to recover from my kick. He was still hunched over but his darkened eyes remained strained on my exact location.

"She went back to you idiot! I was there, I saw her walking towards you this morning!" I shouted back. Had he gone mental?

"NO YOU DUMBFUCK! She came to me this morning to tell me it was completely over between her and me! She had moved on and she had found somebody else! I wonder who the FUCK SHE MEANT BY THAT!" He roared as he scrambled towards me in a sloppy display of enraged movements.

Before I could fully register what he had just said I felt a fist drive hard into my lip. I quickly tasted iron from blood filling my mouth. I threw a punch of my own only to have it deflected. I guess I had lost the honor of having magic used against me in this fight. We were fighting like two caged men, no restraint or grace, just fists.

I quickly felt my body hit the ground as Caleb straddled over me. I was overwhelmed by the quickness of his movements and my new location on the cold, wet asphalt below. My mind was racing, trying its best to match my heart rhythm as I felt punch after punch connect with my body.

I bucked my hips and snaked my arms around his neck and squeezed. It was the one and only thing I remember from my wrestling days as a child, and by the coughing escaping his lips I figured it was working. I was panting and pain was making itself known in the various areas of my body Caleb hit. My lip was oozing blood and throbbing with every beat of my heart.

"I'm going to f-fucking k-kill you!" Caleb strained as he began pulling away from me with all of his might. I held on tight until I felt a knee force itself into my side. I winced before bringing my arms down to my sides. Caleb fell next to me with a thud. I scrambled away to put some distance between us.

I wiped my lip and chin on the sleeve of my hoodie, blood was freely falling. I stood up and watched as Caleb continued to cough and struggle to stand. Without hesitation I lunged for him and after a few rolls on the pavement, I managed to straddle him and drive a few fists into his face. My knuckles were sore but I drove my fists as hard as I could into every opening my eyes captured.

I stopped as my eyes caught sight of a flicker of energy forming in Caleb's hand. He then released the energy straight towards my face. I managed to throw my head back and miss taking a blast right in the face.

"STOP IT!" Screamed a high pitched voice. Caleb and I both froze and turned our attention to Sarah who was now standing a few feet away. Her arms were hugging her slight frame from the chill of evening air. Her eyes were red and I traced a few lines of running mascara rolling down her face.

"Enough!" She added. I looked down at Caleb whose jaw was hanging open like an idiot. I drove one last fist into his jaw before standing up with as much of a smile my busted lip could allow. Caleb grunted in pain before standing up as well. I had to get the last punch in, who wouldn't?

"REID!" Sarah scolded before looking down at her feet, unable to even look at the two men who were fighting over her. I couldn't believe I had fallen into one of those kinds of fights, but I guess there was no avoiding it. I was in love with that blonde bombshell and if there was one thing I realized during this fight, was that Caleb felt the same way. It might have been the one and only thing we had in common. We both stood, feeling utterly ridiculous before her.

"I can't." She whispered before turning and disappearing behind a slam of the back door to Nicky's. Not even a few seconds passed before Tyler and Pogue burst through the door and running towards us with confused and concerned expressions. Pogue ran to Caleb, big surprise there. Tyler then ran to me. Both Pogue and Tyler began firing off question after question, scold after scold and comment after condescending comment. I tuned it all out as I turned to Caleb. He must have been tuning Pogue's annoying voice out as well because he continued to look at me. Was this the part where I was to apologize? I wasn't sure what to say to the guy after such a night, but I watched as he sent a slight nod in my direction. I returned the gesture before watching Pogue whiz Caleb away from the scene.

"At least you don't have to pull glass out of your ass this time." Tyler said with a chuckle. I shook my head as I quickly felt all evidence of my adrenaline fade away. My body was beyond exhausted and my energy was disappearing fast. I felt my knees buckle until Tyler quickly managed to offer support as we began walking towards the parking lot. I was spent; each step became heavier than the last.

"Are you going to be okay? Should I take you to the hospital?" Tyler asked. I shook my head no; it was the only response I had the energy to give. I looked over at Tyler, he was determined to get me home and I knew he would do everything he can to make sure I was okay. I give him hell all the time for being more like a mother to all of us, but truth be known, I don't know where I'd be without him. I don't know where any of us would be, he kept us together and made sure we'd live long enough to see many more petty disputes and fist fights.

I still couldn't believe how quickly he acted tonight, stepping up to Caleb like that had to be a hard decision to make. He would beat himself up for what he did for the next week or two and he would also take Caleb dinner for the next few days, apologizing every time. I felt bad that I had to be the cause for him to do such a thing, but seeing your best friend stand up with you in your defense is something that does the soul good, even my own.

I felt my vision darkening, man Caleb must have hit me one too many good times, I was about to pass out. I'd have to remember to give the guy props in the morning, he sure knew his way around a fist fight. Wouldn't have thought that about him, he was more the straight laced type, but I guess we both learned a little bit more about one another tonight.

"T-thanks..." I started until I was cut off.

"You would have done the same for me. Now, do me a favor and don't pass out on me until we make it home. I don't want to carry your ass to bed again tonight. Do you hear me? Reid? Ah man, Damnit Reid!" I heard Tyler's voice muffle into silence. I lost all sense of reality as darkness finally took me to the closest thing to peace I would ever come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Secrets **

**Chapter Five **

_**Sarah's POV **_

It had been a few days since I walked out of Nicky's to find Caleb and Reid rolling around beating each other to a bloody mess. I had seen my fair share of arguments between those two, but I had never seen it result in an all out brawl. And for them to throw those punches and kicks in the name of winning my heart…was hardly the romantic fantasy that Kate was continuing to try and explain.

"Girl, I don't know how you can be sitting over there moping for the third day in a row! You have two of the sexiest, most popular boys fighting over you. What's to be upset about? If I were you, I'd be the proudest girl on campus!" Kate said while taking another bite of her spaghetti.

"You're not me." I said bluntly as I leaned back in the cafeteria chair and looked around the room and met the few pairs of eyes landing on me. I was no doubt the topic of a few lunch conversations again today. I shook my head, Caleb is the only reason why people know my name; and I suppose news of Reid's feelings towards me has only added fuel to fire that was the twisted idea of popularity I had here.

Continuing to look around at the scowls and turned up noses; I did what Kate and I would often do to the onlookers…I allowed my most cheerful grin to shine and I moved my fingers about in a partial wave. They're just jealous, Kate would always remind me, you just got to flaunt their jealousy in their face.

I haven't shed a single tear or wasted another second feeling bad about myself and my hated status here at Spencer Academy. In fact, I could care less. It's funny how things start to change when you face true, life-threatening danger. Ever since Chase walked into town, turned our lives upside down and put Kate and Pogue in the hospital, high school drama hardly seems to matter anymore. It's just words, words from insignificant people. I'd take that over another Chase Collins situation any day.

"Are you ever going to talk to either of them again? They keep looking over here." Kate said. I didn't have to look; I could see from the corner of my eyes the guys sitting at a table across the room. Caleb and Reid were sitting at each end of the table, anxiously awaiting a sign from me or some hint that everything was okay between us.

"They can keep looking; I'm not going to say a single thing to either of them. They could have killed each other fighting like that!" I said trying to maintain my calm.

"This again? Sarah, they are boys…dumb boys! They're going to fight! It's just what they do. Caleb and Reid have been fighting like that long before you ever came here." Kate said. I rolled my eyes; but I knew her words held some truth in it. I just couldn't cozy up to the idea that I was the reason for the fighting now.

"I still don't like it." I said softly.

"Well put your big girl panties on and deal. Then decide what you want to do; it isn't fair to them for you to leave them wondering if you hate them or not." Kate said while tilting her head slightly and propped her smiling face in her hands.

"Okay, okay. You're right…" I said with a smile.

"Damn straight!" She quickly added. Kate and I chuckled before going back to our tray of food until I felt Kate throwing a gentle slap against my arm.

"Heads up, Tyler Simms at 3 o'clock." Kate whispered. I turned to see the dark headed "middle man" heading our way. Tyler was such a sweet guy, despite his shyness and quiet nature, he could never hide the fact that he truly cared about each of us in the group. I look at him as the peace maker, or the protective guardian trying to maintain all relationships at stake during a conflict.

"Afternoon ladies." Tyler said with a gentle smile as he took a seat at our lunch table.

"They must be desperate sending you over here." I said with a smile. Kate chuckled at my statement as Tyler shook his head.

"Don't you think this has gone on long enough? This whole silent treatment isn't going to solve anything." He said.

"Well as much fun as this sounds like its going to be, I think I'm going to go talk to Pogue before biology starts. See ya!" Kate said before standing up and making her way through the lunch room. They we're obviously going to do their after lunch make-out session in the locker room; I swear, for two people who argue as much as they do, they certainly make up for it in the physical aspects of their relationship.

I turned to Tyler; he was so serious in his expression. He has not been a fan of how I've delayed in my advances in furthering my relationship with his best friend Reid. I really didn't know what to tell Tyler, I had no genuine information to give so that he could return to Reid. To be quite honest, I hadn't given much thought to Reid or Caleb since that night at Nicky's. How could I have? I saw them portraying their alpha male display of dominance right in front of me and it was not exactly driving me to the point I wanted to revisit my interest in Reid.

"Sarah, despite what you think, I didn't come here for Reid. I came to talk to you because I care about you. You're my friend, and ever since…well…the incident, you haven't been yourself. I'm worried about you." A likely story, but I appreciated his concern, however genuine it was. I mean, I knew he cared about me; I could talk to him about anything. But I learned to expect him to repeat every word I said to whichever son of Ipswich threatened to beat it out of him. He was a strong friend, but a weak keeper of secrets.

I thought about his words further, I loved how he labeled Chase Collins kidnapping me and basically using me as bait to get to Caleb that night at the old Putnam barn as the "incident". I didn't really think about it being a life changing event, so much so that it changed my personality and behavior, but I guess my actions, mainly including dumping Caleb would all point to me being different. Maybe I was different…I mean I have had everyone under the roof of this school drop hints that I had changed. I didn't like it, I didn't like hearing it either; but was it because it was typical hallway insults or was it because deep down, I knew it was true?

"Not feeling up to talking huh?" Tyler asked.

"I'm afraid not." I said while standing from the table with my tray in hand. I began towards the trashcan and stack of trays before making my way towards biology. I didn't care to stick around and be ambushed by another conversation regarding Caleb and Reid.

I turned another corner of the flyer covered wall until I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned to see Reid standing behind me in his typical surprise appearance. I jumped slightly before smacking him upon the arm.

"You know one day you're going to give me a heart attack doing that." I said.

"Sorry, seems like that's the only way to get you to talk to me sometimes." He replied. With those very words I instantly felt guilty for how I've been acting; within my own head I felt as if my actions were justifiable, that giving everyone the cold shoulder was exactly what they deserved but perhaps I had taken a bit too far. I could tell in his expression that I had hurt Reid; he of course would never admit it…but I knew that expression all to well. I would see it every day he would look at me after I began dating Caleb.

"I um…just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean for you to see Caleb and I fighting like that." He spoke softly; was Reid Garwin actually apologizing? I raised an eyebrow and felt myself smiling. Reid was not the apologizing type, anyone who has met the guy would tell you that, but here he was, standing before me and apologizing.

"I owe you an apology as well…since we're on the subject." I started. Reid shoved his hands into his dark denim pants as his black converses took a few steps towards the wall to lean against and allow the herds of students flood through the hallway as the lunch bell sounded. I quickly followed his actions.

"I…think I'm different somehow…I mean, how I've been acting…" I hesitated until I watched Reid begin to shake his head.

"We feel, we act and we change everyday Sarah. Why should you be sorry for being like any other person?" Well this is the second time Reid has surprised me in the course of a day. Did he always have this sense of maturity about him? And here I thought he was going to ramble on and on about this entire situation being Caleb's fault. I couldn't help but smile.

"Now that smile, I've been waiting to see that smile again. Guess I'll leave you alone now." Reid said with a smirk before turning and beginning to walk away. I felt myself wanting to stop him, I wondered what to say to bring him back until I realized my hand had reached out and took hold of his wrist. I was shocked at my unconscious action, so much so, that I instantly let go. Reid remained standing until he turned back to face me. What was I supposed to say to him? Just didn't want to see you go? Or I could possibly try and convince him a string was hanging from his hoodie and knowing my OCD I just couldn't let him walk around with it…well that just sounded stupid.

I looked up at him; he was…smiling at me. Great, he would never let me live this down. But he didn't say anything, he stood there, looking down at me and smiling. I felt my cheeks begin to grow warm with an obvious blush. This extended glance was not something we typically shared with one another.

"I…um…" I started until Reid was leaning in close enough for me to smell the aroma of his cologne. Before I could react I felt his lips pressing softly against my own. The sound of passing murmurs and gasps slowly faded from my ears as the only sound that I cared to hear was my heart pounding as loud as his. He was kissing me…and I was kissing him back. His kiss was soft, yet the wild desire behind it caused me to close my eyes and snake my arm around his neck. I felt his hand travel around the small of my waist as we continued to kiss.

All sense of time and the surroundings of the hallway and students surely surrounding us had faded until I heard a familiar voice scream. My eyes shot open and I quickly shoved the blonde a few inches away from me.

"I'd say you certainly put your big girl panties on for that! You go girl!" Kate cheered as buried my bright red face in my hands. I slowly tried to make my way down towards the biology classroom, I felt an arm drape over my shoulders the second I began my walk of embarrassment. I looked up to see Reid; he was smiling from ear to ear. Well I guess it's good one of us didn't mind the attention.

"Did you really have to kiss me in front of everyone?" I whispered, I felt him pull me even closer to the warmth of his grasp.

"Did you really have to kiss me back?" He said with a smirk. I could have elbowed him for that one, but part of me felt as if I were gliding through the halls under his arm. He was proud of the fact he had kissed me, he was…happy. Caleb had never paraded me around the school like this, in fact, public displays of affection was practically a crime in his opinion. I was lucky to get a dance or two at Nicky's but the school was a place for him to shine…show every staff member that he was here to learn and prepare himself for college…not a place to provide a window into his romantic life.

"Did I embarrass you?" Reid asked as we reached the science wing of the school. My eyes rose from the patterns of the floor and instantly caught sight of Caleb standing nearby talking to Pogue. His eyes locked with mine until traveling to the blonde who was still holding me close. A knot sank into the pit of my stomach; part of me wanted to push Reid away and pretend I had no part in what was taking place, but the other part of me wanted to pull Reid in and kiss him right here, right now for Caleb to see that I didn't need him anymore.

"Are you going to get mad at me if I happen to get into another fight with Caleb?" Reid asked as he led me to the doorway of my class.

"Don't go start anything please."

"Why does everyone think I'm the one always starting fights? Look at him, he'd come pick a fight with me now if there wasn't so many people around." Reid said as I turned to see Caleb, his stare was unwavering and intense. He was so angry; I hated to see him like that but I couldn't keep thinking of him in this. I had to think of myself and what it is I want. And quite frankly, the only thing that was on my mind at the moment was how amazing that kiss was. My lips were still tingling and my body was screaming for more. I guess the rumor of how addictive those lips of his were was true.

I turned back to Reid who was still smiling, despite the death stare he was receiving from across the hall from both Caleb and Pogue.

"Should I go talk to him?" I asked.

"And ruin all this fun? No way, I'll talk to him after school; see about a peace treaty or some shit."

"Peace treaty? And here I thought you didn't do anything but sleep in history class." I giggled.

"Very funny." He quickly added.

"Just try and play nice okay?" I tried a smile as I began walking into the classroom.

"Don't I always?" I heard him say, famous last words I'm sure of it.

**A/N: **Looks like Reid and Sarah just might be on the way to becoming an item! Oh and I have to drop a hint that there will be a new pairing entering the story soon, I won't say who it is…but I have a feeling you'll like it! Drop a review and tell me your thoughts/ideas! And Keep reading, the excitement of the next chapter is just around the corner! -Becca


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Secrets **

**Chapter Six**

_**Reid's POV**_

"You finally got the girl." I heard Tyler say as I leaned my head against the wall of the dorm building. It was our lunch hour, also known as a chance for Caleb to search for ways to get under my skin just hoping I'll break. He always loved pushing every button I had, hoping I would throw that first punch and maintain my impulsive reputation while still preserving his golden boy reputation. It was a tangled mess of lies and false perceptions we both had created for ourselves; but isn't that how most high school reputations are? I guess Caleb and I were more normal than we would like to think sometimes.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic there Romeo." Tyler chuckled while crossing his arms. I was truly ecstatic about Sarah's decision; I mean I finally won. I actually managed to score a victory against Caleb for once and I finally have the girl of my dreams. What was even better, was the feeling I got when I kissed her this morning; as lame as it sounds, I have to admit that it was everything I could have imagined. God, I would never hear the end of it if I managed to spill these lame thoughts circling within my head.

"Well how are things with you and your mystery girl?" I asked while turning to Tyler. He had a secret fling going on that he continued to keep from everyone within the school…including me. No easy task I might add; but he had managed to do it. He would drop hints and small stories of their time spent together; I frankly started to think he was making this all up; it wouldn't be the first time. The poor kid refused to settle; ms. Right was walking these halls, he would say. He was more like a girl in this area; trying to find the one.

Just as I completely believed that he had made this secret relationship up; he came home with hickies along his neck and the smell of some god-awful perfume on his clothes. Hard to fake that type of proof and with his bright ass red face after I saw him, well I could no longer deny that he was in fact seeing someone.

"When will you tell me who it is? You act like you can't trust me with a secret." I said.

"That's because I can't trust you with a secret dipshit. All it takes is for you to tell one single person and the entire school will know." Tyler snapped. Well he sort of had me there; he didn't even have to say anything more for me to know what he was referring to. He had a crush on Kira since middle school and well, I accidently told Pogue, who told Kate…and well once it reaches Kate, the entire school quickly found out. Including Aaron Abbott; I think Tyler's crush on Kira was the start of Abbott's hatred for us; that and the fact he's jealous we happen to be better than him in every way…but that was just a given fact at that point.

"Dude, come on…I won't say anything I swear." I begged; it had been about two months since his secret fling started and the longer it went on, the less I knew about it…it was really starting to piss me off.

"You have no idea how pathetic you sound right now. Can't you just be happy for me that I found someone?" Tyler asked with a half smile. He pulled his hood from his jacket over his head as a slight mist began to fall from the darkened sky. I quickly did the same.

"Hell no, not unless I know who it is." I quickly replied.

"There you are!" A familiar voice approached; I turned to see Sarah walking towards us. I instantly felt a goofy grin take control over my expression.

"Well I'll leave you two alone; better luck with the interrogation next time Reid. Later Sarah!" Tyler said with a wave before disappearing behind the double doors.

"You left me at lunch today; not a good start Garwin." Sarah winked before I found myself pulling her into me. I looked down at her glowing features; I wonder if she knew how quickly and effortlessly she had me wrapped around her finger.

"Sorry beautiful; I just needed some air." I said with a smirk. She quickly rolled her eyes; she could always see right through me.

"I see. Well I hope you enjoyed your _air _while I was forced to sit and listen to Kate complain about Pogue again today; I swear one minute they hate each other and the next they've got their tongues down each other's throats."

"Poor thing, how can I ever make it up to you?" I whispered while leaning into the softest part of her neck exposed. I placed a gentle kiss upon that very spot knowing good and well I wasn't the only one who enjoyed that kiss we shared earlier today.

"Is that how you think you're going to get out of things? By being sexy?" She said while trying to maintain her expression of annoyance.

"You think I'm sexy huh?" I whispered as I continued to kiss her. I was already addicted to the feeling of her skin; I hated how easily taken I was by this girl and how hard it was for me to hide it. But, I had to try and trust in the fact that she truly was my girl now and not even Caleb Danvers could change that now. I would punch him in the throat if he ever decided to try.

I allowed my hands to travel down the pleats of her uniform skirt. I was never one to be shy or modest about my affection; especially when it's the type of affection I had been waiting on showing for way too damn long.

"Reid, we are still standing in front of the windows of the lunchroom…" She said while pushing me away weakly; she wasn't exactly against this public display of affection despite what words were falling from her lip-glossed lips.

"We could…find someplace else…if you want." I said while taking a slight nibble upon her neck only to get a smack upon my chest. Sarah was blushing wildly with a gentle smile. She truly was a vision to be seen.

"Okay, maybe another day then." I said only to get another smack from her; this time harder than the first.

"What?" I laughed while rubbing my chest.

"Let's go." She said with a devilish gleam in her eye. Alright; that's all I needed to hear. I slide my hand into hers and led her into the back entrance of the dorms. We weaved around students, slid around a few turns and racing up the set of stairs leading to the closest place I knew we would be alone: her dorm room.

With ever step, and the sound of Sarah's giggles reaching my ears, I felt my excitement growing. My heart was racing and for once I felt a tinge of nervousness building within the pit of my stomach. Those damn butterflies were flying around inside; what the hell was going on? It wasn't like this was my first time sneaking up to the girls dormitories. I was Reid fucking Garwin, the one who always gets pleaded back for another round or two before third block started. I should not be feeling nervous; but I slowly managed to look back at the beautiful blonde trailing behind me with a smile. I was about to become as close as two people could be with the one girl I thought I could never have. I suppose that could explain my nervousness.

I tried my best to shove aside my nervousness and focus on my excitement; I was giving myself a damn pep talk within my head for crying out loud…I had to knock this shit out if I was to prove to Sarah that she made the right choice with me. I was scrambling through all my past hook-ups to find the right actions and words to use. I had to make this special; memorable and make damn sure that she is left wondering why the hell she waited this long to be with me.

Well this was it; I felt my fingertips graze the chill of the doorknob to her dorm room before looking back at Sarah. I could sense some nervousness in her eyes as well; we both had been talking and joking about this moment for years now; usually followed by one of us changing the subject before too much detail was said. A lot has led up to now; a hell of a lot. This was definitely it.

"Ready for this?" I asked with a wink. I felt her give a slight squeeze to my hand.

"Are you?" She smirked before biting her lower lip. I quickly returned my eyes to the only thing standing between us and her bed: the door.

Before I turned the knob I heard movement in the room. I raised an eyebrow before turning back to her.

"Someone is in there." I whispered.

"Probably Kate getting her books; here let me tell her to head to class so we can…talk" She said. I laughed softly; talking was certainly the last thing I was wanting to do at this point.

I watched as Sarah slid her way into the cracked door before entering her room. Not even a second passed before I heard Sarah scream. My heart dropped and I swung the door open to see if she was alright only to find that she was more than alright. She had both hands across her mouth, trying hard to keep from saying or reacting in any way. I then turned to see what she had seen…or I should say who she had seen.

Right there in front of us, frozen in absolute shock and embarrassment was Kate and Tyler…naked under white cotton sheets…starring right back at us. My jaw dropped. I guess the secret was out whether Baby Boy liked it or not; his mystery girl was a Kate, who as far as I knew, was a very unavailable girl according to Pogue.

"Did you need something?" Kate asked while trying to act as if she could care less that she had just been caught red-handed in the act of cheating. Typical Kate; she ran her fingers through her wild hair as she pulled the sheets tightly around her.

I looked over at Tyler; his face was as red as Kate's bra still gripped in his right hand. Man, talk about a Kodak moment.

"Don't say a word! Just…hand me my pants would you?" Tyler muttered as he shifted himself in an upright position.

"And ruin the moment? I don't think so." I laughed.

"You're such an asshole dude." Tyler quickly shot back at me. I walked over to the lavender computer chair nearest the desk and I took a seat. This was the best day I think I've ever had. I looked up at Sarah who was still standing, hands over her mouth, staring at the two.

"It's impolite to stare dear." I said to her.

"Sorry! I mean…what is…Kate! What about Pogue? How did this…" Sarah stammered for words as Tyler began reaching for his pants. I could help him; but this was payback, sheer and satisfying payback for him refusing to tell me that he was banging Kate.

I had to hand it to Kate; she sure wasn't shy with what she wanted. I think she's been with each of the sons of Ipswich; at least the ones that matter. I wouldn't doubt if she had approached Caleb about fooling around; but he was one of those long time relationship type of guys, and I honestly think Pogue meant more to him than Sarah ever did. Weird.

"Sarah, stop looking at me like that. I'm just…weighing my options." Kate said while finally slinging Tyler's pants towards his reach with her foot.

"Weighing your options? Is that what they call it these days? I swear you kids…you say the darnest things!" I chuckled. Kate shot an angry glance towards me before I even finished speaking.

"Fuck you." Kate spat.

"Kate!" Sarah shrieked. I guess she was as shocked at the blunt coldness from her roommate as I was. I released a sigh before standing and leading Sarah out of her own room that was beginning to grow warm with tension and the sudden shame of being caught in the act of a not so secret relationship with Tyler. You got to love Spencer Academy, the prestigious school that couldn't be further from its claim to house students with excellent moral conduct and honorable drive for a better tomorrow. If I could rewrite the true claim to this school it would be this: Spencer Academy, home to students who'd rather drown themselves in lies, sex and beer than be here at the one school their parents forced them to attend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Secrets **

**Chapter Seven**

_**Sarah's POV **_

I don't think I quite remember much else that happened after Reid and I walked in on one secret I was not prepared to have swimming around my thoughts. I was at a complete loss for words to say to anyone for the remainder of the day; I couldn't even utter a simple hello without thinking of what situation my best friend had just tossed upon my shoulders.

Reid kept laughing it off, not even indulging me in a serious conversation about how in the world we were supposed to say or do around everyone now. He even had the nerve to say this was actually a great thing; "a way to put some hair on baby boy's chest" he said. I guess I expected a bit too much from my new boyfriend…he was, then and now, a typical teenage guys. He couldn't understand why I was so upset about this. But it was crystal clear to me that this was the start of an entirely new stage in our group of friends. Everything was about to change…and not for the better.

I couldn't help but miss the deep and emotion filled conversations Caleb and I would have; he would have understood me in this. He would have talked me through it every step of the way. I felt guilty thinking of Caleb; but how could I not when Reid was blowing my objections and concerns about this off like a simple emotional overreaction.

There was a lot to Reid; a sensitive side was in him…I've seen hints of it throughout my time knowing him but this was the first time I was practically begging to see that side of him and he so easily refused. I needed someone to talk to; I needed someone to calm me down before Kate worked up the nerve to come into our room again and face me.

"Sarah? Are you in there?" asked a voice from the other side of my dorm door. I knew that voice.

"Caleb!" I strained while scrambling from my bed and hustling to the door in a fit of disbelief and fear to see him standing at my door so late. I swung the door open to see his deep brown eyes beaming down at me with concern. He had perfect timing as always; he always knew when I needed him, without even uttering a word. That was the most impressive ability he had in my eyes.

I quickly shook my head; this was not the time to be nostalgic about my past relationship. Not only that, but if Reid knew he was here at my door…I don't who he'd be mad at more; Caleb for coming to my door or me for actually opening it?

"What are you doing here?" I asked while trying to hide my eyes from searching for any signs of curious students ready to drop this event into the pools of gossip flooding around the school.

"You seemed pretty upset in classes this afternoon, thought I'd check and make sure you were okay." His gentle voice spoke. I quickly stepped aside for him to come in and lessen the chances of being seen.

He made his way through my room and sat in the same spot he always would sit, the middle of my bed where he could sit and talk with me for as long as I would allow before…well…before we would find other means of occupying our time.

"I'm fine, just worried about a test. That's all." I stammered while avoiding his intent stare.

"One thing about you will never change Sarah, you're a horrible liar." He smiled. I lowered my head in defeat and quickly realized I was in a tank top and underwear. I scrambled for a pair of sweats while feeling my cheeks flush a bright shade of red.

"Seriously? Don't think there's a need to be shy around me, I've seen you in less." He said while wrinkling his brows. I sighed loudly as I pulled up my sweat pants.

"That's not the point; we're not dating anymore Caleb." I said.

"Trust me I know; you've made that crystal clear to me these past few days." He quickly snapped. I instantly rolled my eyes before plopping down upon my computer chair as far from the dark haired teen as I could.

"Well did you want anything else or do you just want to stir another argument with me?" I asked. I watched as he lowered his head and placed his features into his hands and exhale loudly.

Moments of silence passed to the point I had grown more focused on the low hum of the air conditioning unit coming on than the fact my ex boyfriend was sitting on my bed.

"You know you haven't made this exactly easy on me…" He muttered under his breath. I then shifted my gaze back towards him as he lifted his face from his hands. I hated seeing him looking at me like that. Seeing him like that, seeing him struggling and obviously not enjoying our "friendship" status wasn't easy on me either because I know I did that to him. The bags under his eyes, the darkened rings of lack of sleep due to over thinking what he could have done differently was hard for me to pretend not to see.

"What do you want me to do Caleb?" I asked, knowing well that hearing his response would tug at every heart string I had. My nervous hands began twirling the strings of my drawstring pants as I forced my eyes to look away from him as he spoke.

"Just come back to me Sarah; let's put all of this behind us…I get your point, I'm sorry…for everything."

"Sorry for what?" I quickly interjected.

"What?"

"What are you sorry for, tell me." I said while looking at him. He could talk his way out of about every corner he was ever pushed in but I had a feeling he wouldn't say what I would want to hear. Mainly because I still don't quite know if he even understood why I left him in the first place; last explanation I overheard him give to Pogue was that I had lost my senses after Chase threatened my life. Chase did affect me in a lot of ways; but it wasn't the only reason I left Caleb…deep down I hope he knew that, whether he admitted it or not.

"Just come sit next to me Sarah, give me that at least. Let me try here." He pleaded with the most genuine look of hope his face has ever revealed to me. There he goes; forcing his way back into my thoughts and feelings…he was pulling out all the stops here. I was no fool; but I was also no cold hard bitch that could just deny him the chance to look into my eyes and explain himself.

I slowly rose and walked over the bag of chips Kate must have devoured after the incident earlier, and I made my way to my bed and sat next to the man I honestly once thought I'd spend my life with. He deserved my full attention; because after that, I deserved my chance to put an end to this last ditch effort to win me back.

As much as I still thought about this boy and as much as I miss our late night conversations that seemed to lift me up to the clouds and then gently bringing me back to earth where I could firmly plant my feet…he was not the one. And he would never be the one for me. He was just a boy, a boy I loved and learned from.

"Look, I'm-" he started until there was a playful knock at the door. I shot up instantly. That knock was a classic Reid knock. I turned towards Caleb to find no hint of shock or fear in his expression whatsoever.

"You knew! Didn't you? You knew he would come!" I screamed as I felt tears welling up within my eyes.

"Babe? You alright in there?" Reid asked while opening the door. My heart sank about as low as it could possibly go. I felt entire body tremble in guilt and regret as Reid stood in the doorway silent and motionless. I tried to put distance between Caleb and I but the fact remained that I was caught sitting upon my bed with Caleb Danvers.

What could I possibly say to him now? What could I even say to make this a justifiable scene for Reid's eyes to witness? I cried and did the only thing that I hoped would explain to Reid that this is just a misunderstanding and a cruel played joke on Caleb's behalf who must have known Reid would be coming up here to catch him sitting upon my bed. I ran to Reid and I threw my arms around his neck hoping to feel his arms pulling me closer to the warmth of his body, but instead I felt his hands gently push me aside before he simply turned…and walked away.

I wanted to scream for him to come back, to turn around and come back and let me explain but the only thing that came out was a few sobs from my now uncontrollable crying. It was hard to breathe as I felt myself collapsing onto the floor beneath me. What the hell have I done?


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Secrets **

**Chapter Eight **

_**Reid's POV **_

I was slumped against the chill of the lockers within the guy's locker room. It was the only place I ever knew to come when I wanted to be left alone. I looked down at my throbbing hand; just moments ago I drove my fist as hard as I could into the locker I was now propped against. My knuckles were still bleeding freely where the metal had ripped open my skin from the impact. I had a nasty habit of doing this when my anger seemed to want to trigger my desire to use. My knuckles had little white scars where I had punched various objects…and people. It was better than using I told myself.

I exhaled loudly; what a fucking night. I couldn't believe I walked into Sarah and Caleb together in the same room. I didn't care to know what they were doing, what was said or done…part of me knew that Sarah truly didn't do anything to cause me to be angry at her. The look upon her face told it all; but it wasn't the point…she let him into her room. She let him have the opportunity to talk to her, sway her back to his side…she let him do whatever his intentions had been. She should have just told him to leave; if she was completely and utterly over him…she would have told him to get out and never come back…right?

I was so confused and it took all the self-control I had within me not to turn and march myself back to that room and kick Caleb's ass for this and for everything he's ever done to piss me off. I hated how everyone looked at him in the light of a hero; they would go to him for advice, help and support…he was a fucking fraud in my opinion. No hero would continue to push his so called friend's buttons just to wait and see what would come of it.

"There you are." I heard a voice from the shadows of the locker room. I looked over to see Tyler approaching. So much for being left alone.

"Leave me alone Baby Boy." I spat.

"Oh get over yourself; I'm not leaving you alone to mope around in a locker room. Sarah called me and told me what happened…you need to go up there and talk to her dude, she sounded upset." Tyler said while his footsteps stopped a few feet away from me. I glared at him; there was no way I was facing her so soon after what happened.

"Don't you dare do that again; you and your damn pride dude…it's like you'd let the whole world burn if it proved your point. Just talk to her; you know she wasn't messing around with Caleb." I rolled my eyes; I really hated allowing this kid to get to know me so well. He knew me better than I knew myself sometimes, it was kind of scary but he always knew what to say to bring me back down to reality when I so often let my emotions take over.

I knew she wasn't messing around, I did, I knew that. I just couldn't get over the fact she let him into her room, let him sit down her bed and give the impression of something more going on between them.

"She let him in her room." I admitted with a scoff.

"So what? She can't just not talk to him or be seen with him. We're all in this together; one big fucked up family…you got to understand that you can't keep her away from him forever. At some point you've got to trust in her and trust in your relationship with her."

"Well look at you Dr. Phil…you going to talk to me about my childhood too?" I smirked.

"Shut up and go talk to her. If I'm going to go talk to Pogue about me and Kate…you can surely go talk to your upset girlfriend." He sighed. I raised an eyebrow before walking over to him and draping my arm around his neck.

"Oh my little boy is growing up! You do know you're going to get your ass kicked right?" I chuckled slightly; I guess my situation seemed a bit less hard to confront than what he was facing at the moment. Pogue was beyond protective over Kate, I mean his feelings for her was borderline psychotic…and I couldn't imagine what would happen when he learns his best friend has been getting extra friendly with his girl.

"I got to do it; I've felt like complete shit even being around Pogue…I'm a complete douche for what I did, but I love her man. I got to at least try and make it right."

"I think you need to work on your conscience; maybe get rid of some of it. Because let me tell you, doing the _right _thing here is going to get you nothing but a black eye and getting dumped by Kate once Pogue goes crawling back to her with flowers, diamonds and chocolate. I'm just saying…" I said while we walked out of the locker room.

"Thanks for the fantastic pep talk there Reid." He groaned. I couldn't help but laugh, I was a bit proud of him for facing Pogue like this; I guess he really did care for Kate. I couldn't exactly tell why, the girl seemed like she would be the type of eat Baby Boy alive and spit out his heart before stomping on it…but I was with her for a time, I do know there was something within that girl that could capture any man's heart. I just thought it was her ass, but Baby Boy seemed to have found something more. Something worth getting his ass kicked over.

"You'll be fine; I'll come check on you after I talk to Sarah how's that? I won't leave you in the lion's den alone buddy. I've been dying to find a reason to deck him in the face anyway…we can have a few beers afterwards, sound good?" I offered as we approached the hallway in which we would be going our separate ways to confront our separate situations.

"That works; thanks Reid. I'll see you soon." He forced a smile. Poor guy was nervous as hell. I gave him a hard pat on the back as he turned.

"Let him throw the first punch, then your little conscience won't feel so bad about it later. Oh and aim for the nose, that's usually a one and done kind of hit." I called out to him. Tyler just shook his head.

I made my way through the hallway, up a few flights of stairs and down a corridor before becoming face to face with Sarah's door. I went to knock until I heard a few faint sobs coming from within. My heart sank, she really was upset. Ah shit, I really didn't mean for this to happen.

I finally knocked and waited until the door swung open and Sarah leapt into my arms the moment her eyes realized it was me at the door. The blonde beauty wrapped her arms around me tightly as she buried her face into my chest as she wept.

I pulled her in closer as I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm s-so sorry!" Sarah sobbed as she spoke.

"Shhhh, you've got nothing to be sorry about, I'm the one who owes you an apology for storming off like that. It's just…it's hard for me to see you around him…I'm afraid…you'll leave me for him." I admitted as I rubbed her back gently before we made our way into her room that I noticed she had nervously began cleaning. I wonder if she knew I had noticed that little quirk about her. Anytime she was upset, she would start cleaning and organizing, doing anything and everything to distract her mind from what was upsetting her. It was adorable.

"I'm not leaving you Reid…not for Caleb and not for anyone." She said as she reached for a Kleenex to wipe away her stray tears and running mascara.

I still don't understand why she picked me over Caleb, that's the main reason why I still got so insecure about our relationship, especially when Caleb comes around. How could she possibly want me over him, it didn't make sense…despite my actions and words I say about the matter, I knew Caleb was better than me. He always has been and always will be, and he had the girl I loved for this long, it's only natural for me to fear the day he came back around and scooped her into his arms and walked right out of my life.

I didn't want unload such embarrassing and girlish thoughts onto her; she was exhausted from crying, I didn't want to say anything more about the matter. Not tonight at least. Tonight I wanted to pull her close, and feel the warmth of her skin against mine as we put everything that happened behind us. And that's exactly what happened.

A few minutes passed of us just talking in the comfort of her bed until I felt my cell phone vibrating within the pocket of my jeans.

I pulled out my cell and saw that I was getting a call from Kate. That was weird…what was she- OH SHIT! Tyler! I completely forgot!

I shot up and explained as much as I could about the situation to Sarah before kissing her and then proceeding to free myself from the sheets of her bed and run out of the room.

I answered the phone but heard only Kate screaming and rambling with such speed I couldn't decipher more than four words: Fighting in parking lot. This was just great. I ran through the school and out the door until my shoes met with the blades of grass riddled with morning dew already. I ran towards the parking lot where shouts and various hues of light shot into the air…I guess the rule of us not using our power against each other was quickly forgotten in the heat of the moment.

By the flickering of energy blasts, high pitched pleas from Kate for the two to stop and the echo of connecting blows were all signs that this was a fight I might should have stepped in on long before now.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: SORRY for the chapter mistake. Here is the correct chapter update for this story! Sorry :) -Becca**

**Game of Secrets **

**Chapter Nine **

_**Reid's POV **_

I finally reached the intense situation that was taking place in the overflow parking lot. Thankfully only a handful of cars were left to the dangers of two angered, love-struck warlocks. I looked over at Kate, she had eased herself onto the asphalt below as she just watched the two carry on with their heated actions; I guess she gave up trying to intervene. I don't blame her, there's really not much you can do to break up a fight amongst this group; we're too hard-headed, hell-bent on getting our point across no matter what the cost. It was a son of Ipswich flaw; but it was what we needed to solve whatever it was going on between us. We weren't the sit down and talk it out sort; not in the least.

I stood and watched as Pogue sent an energy blast flying towards Tyler who had turned towards me long enough to be taken off guard completely by the attack. Tyler was sent flying backwards until the asphalt slowly and painfully caught his fall.

I instinctively took a step towards Pogue; feeling my own anger become triggered by the intensity of the attack as well as the cowardice he shown with using it while Tyler was distracted. I never cared for Pogue; sure I've fought beside the guy more than I'd like to admit, but that never changed the fact I have wanted to kick his ass ever since the fucker decided to find a home up Caleb's ass. The guy was and always will be a dick, an arrogant bitch who deserved to be put in his place…and I guess I might get to finally be the one to do it.

"Stay back Garwin!" He roared as he flexed his chest and arms in his two sizes too small tank top. How adorable…trying to intimidate me with a little display of his extra hours in the gym.

"No…I don't think I will." I smirked as I continued to walk towards the enraged man. I felt my face burn with a fire engulfing my eyes; they must be as black as the eyes glaring back at me by now.

"You okay Baby Boy?" I asked as I walked; not taking my eyes off of Pogue, didn't want the coward to get another chance to fight dirty.

"Y-yeah." His voice gasped.

"This is so typical Garwin…coming to Tyler's defense! Let him fight his own battles for once! Do you even know what he did?" Pogue shouted. I felt his energy escalating with every word he spoke.

"Yup I do; maybe if you weren't such a little bitch…you could keep your girl from seeking a man elsewhere." I knew that would push him right over the edge; and I was proven right as I watched Pogue charge right towards me. Bring it on tough guy.

I prepared myself, I planted my feet firm as Pogue finally reached me, he tackled me straight down to the ground. My head slammed hard onto the ground as little stars danced about my vision as the blinding light of the street lamp hid the hard right hand that slammed into my jaw.

I forced my eyes to focus as I rolled my elbow hard into Pogue's face before rolling him off of me long enough to scramble back to my feet.

I heard Kate still shouting for us to stop; threatening to call Caleb and saying anything she could to get us to stop knowing good and well we wouldn't until one of us calls it quit.

I felt the back of my head and jaw throbbing from Pogue's punch but the pain was eased when I saw his nose gushing with blood; my elbow caught him in just the right spot.

I felt myself grinning as Pogue stood and began throwing energy blasts towards me in a fit of rage. I deflected as many as I could until one collided with my chest. The air was sent right out of my lungs from the impact as I fell back yet again onto the ground.

I felt a pair of hands helping me back to my feet. I turned to see it was Baby Boy; his eyes fading to black; I guess the thirst to re-enter the fight had taken over.

"That's hardly fair!" Pogue's voice boomed through the parking lot as he wiped the blood that continued to fall from his nose.

"Life's not fair is it?" Tyler replied. I couldn't help but chuckle; this was the most fun I've had in awhile.

"Ready Baby Boy?" I asked while dusting off my jeans.

"You know it." He quickly replied. I gathered energy into the palms of my hands; I felt the surge of energy crackling like lightning through my very veins as Tyler and I prepared energy blasts strong enough to silence Pogue once and for all.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Stop it, both of you!" I heard the annoyingly familiar voice walking up behind us.

I turned to see Caleb waltzing into the parking lot.

"Aw but mom we we're just starting to have fun." I said with a smirk until I saw Tyler's eyes return to normal and the vibrant lights of energy within his hands vanish without a trace. Great; there went my fighting partner. Tyler always had my back but he had a tendency to obey Caleb's orders over anything else. It was fucking annoying.

"Can we talk this out like adults? I mean damn, you're all risking exposing our power to the entire fucking school…we're not children anymore. You need to learn to grow up!" God, he sounded like a pissy parent. I rolled my eyes at his words before allowing my energy to fade from sight as well.

"Kate…who do you want to be with?" Caleb asked. She quickly began stammering for words as she stood up from the curb she was sitting upon.

"Figure it out; no more games. And Pogue, you and Tyler will respect her decision and let this be the end of it." Caleb continued as he pulled his hands out of his coat pocket.

"Just like what you did with Sarah and me? Oh wait, that's right you didn't. You're a fucking hypocrite!" I spat.

"Don't you start with me Garwin! I didn't come here to pick another fight with you!"

"Well the fight found you bitch!" I shouted before I felt Tyler pulling me back.

"This is a never ending fight; between all of us! We need to just all learn to get along and that does include me respecting you and Sarah together…I know that." Caleb admitted. Well I certainly wasn't expecting that. I was expecting another round with the giant teenager, not a calm talk.

I was speechless; I mean what could I say? I shrugged Tyler's overprotective hold on me; the urge to fight was fading quickly as I watched Caleb struggle within his mind what to say next.

"I love the girl dude…just like Pogue loves Kate…it's not easy for either of us, or anyone for that matter to see that love being handed to someone else. We had to fight, but do you blame us? Wouldn't you both have done the same thing?" Caleb said. I found myself wanting to vomit at the fact we all we're having this girl talk…but I was starting to understand. But I wasn't about to add to this…"moment."

"Well I'm feeling uncomfortable…" I mumbled.

"I second that." Tyler quickly added.

"Well I'm out of here. This isn't over…but it is for tonight." Pogue said as he stormed off, still wiping his bleeding nose. I watched as Kate took off after him in tears. No doubt going to apologize and beg for forgiveness that he would always provide; I then turned to Tyler who watched the entire thing as well.

"Don't sweat it baby boy…it's a blessing in disguise…trust me." I said while patting him on the back. He quickly walked away while throwing his hood over his head. Poor kid; heartbreaks were never easy but it was part of life which he would realize whole heartedly after tonight.

I looked back at Caleb; his expression revealed he was disappointed at the reactions of what he was obviously hoping to be a "new beginning" or a fresh start to this fucked up group of drama filled misfits.

"Let it go Caleb; we're not the Brady bunch…we're not going to just hug and make up like nothing has ever happened between us."

"What has happened to us? We used to be like…family; all of us." He spoke softly.

"Life happened; girls happened and fucking high school happened dude." I said while shoving my hands into my pockets.

"I always felt…I should be the one to keep us all together; but I've been part of the problem." Always the sensitive one; I did feel for Caleb, I remember all of our families turning to him and expressing his role within our group. He was the leader; despite my aggravation in even admitting it. But it was true, he was the oldest and most responsible, everyone looked to him to maintain this covenant just as his fore-fathers had before him.

"It's all water under the bridge; you know we'll all be back to playing pool and drinking beer at Nicky's this time next week. Just let it happen; don't force it and for fuck's sake stop having these heart-felt conversations…it makes me want to punch you." I smiled. Caleb also smiled as he exhaled loudly.

"Fair enough." He laughed as we started walking back towards the school.

"Need a ride to the hospital?" Caleb offered as he started heading towards his mustang.

I felt the back of my head, my hair was matted with blood from my fall; but wasn't anything I hadn't endured before.

"Nah, a few beers and a band-aid will do. Thanks." I said before opening the doors of the dorm building and walking in. I couldn't believe I just had a civil conversation with the guy but it just went to show the constant cycle of the sons of Ipswich. Fighting one day and talking the next; in a way I think it kept us on our toes…made us stronger. It was a fucked up cycle, but a necessary one.


End file.
